


The Instructor

by Morriggann



Series: Slash one-shots [1]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Job, Cliche, Fingering, First Time, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Hot Sex, LOOK AT ALL THE LUBE, M/M, SO MUCH LUBE, SO SORRY!!!!, Sex, Smut, Snowed In, an ocean of lube, lots of lube, safe sex, unplanned reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tom is reunited with Chris, an ex-bully for whom he had mixed feelings. They are snowed in in the Canadian mountains during a party for a wedding. Things shift after a spilled secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

 

                            

 

The venue was one of the most beautiful places Tom had even seen in his life. Standing atop a snowy mountain of the Jasper National Park, he basked in the sun of the cold January morning. _This close to freezing my bits, but it’s worth it!_ he thought as he looked around, seeing nothing but trees and white blinding snow.

A winter wedding was something he had never been to, even less in a remote place in a foreign country. He was new to snow, to the bitter cold of Canada, and he loved every minute of it. Traveling had also been intense, the jet lag and many layovers tiring him out; after one good night of sleep, he was now ready for the festivities.

Hearing voices nearby, Tom turned slowly to see other guests were arriving for the wedding; some of them he hadn’t seen since high school. Meeting up with the bride and groom, he received the details of lodging along with the schoolmates he caught up with during the little meeting.

It’s when he saw who he was lodged with that Tom groaned internally. _Of all people, I have to be stuck with Chris Hemsworth._ The memories of the cheeky jock flooded his mind while he passed by the main office to get the keys to their cabin.

Chris Hemsworth, the rugged yet charming football player, had made his high school days a trial by fire. Tom had never hidden his sexuality, unashamed to love men over women while Chris teased him on a regular basis. Thankfully, the blond jock had never gone any further than words, while others had bullied Tom enough for him to be a regular guest of the infirmary.

Time had passed; high school and college were long over. Tom had reached a point in his life where he was happy. As one of the youngest English Literature professors in Cambridge, he was comfortably settled in a Westminster flat with his cats, Octavia, and Brutus.

This holiday in the Canadian mountains proved to be a nice extension of his Christmas vacation and he was looking forward to partying with old friends, the groom his flatmate all through their college years.

Following the map supplied by the desk clerk, Tom found his designated cabin along a pathway, less than a mile from the main lodge. It was everything the flyer said: log cabin, rustic charm, lush decoration, fireplace, and fully stocked bar and fridge. His only issue was the side by side king size beds. _I’ll have to be the bigger man here_ , he thought. Remembering Chris’ shape, he laughed. “ _He_ will be the bigger man in the room anyway!”

After putting his clothes away and getting his tux ready, Tom poured himself a whiskey, watching flurries of snow coming from the sky. Clouds had rolled in, the sun was gone, but everything was calm, peaceful. It made Tom want to sit and write by the fireplace, but instead, he prepared for the evening. There was a small get together so everyone would know their roles during the wedding.

It was a small party, everyone contributing to it. As best man, Tom knew he’d assist the groom, give a speech during dinner, and led the way on the dance floor. Most of the attendees knew what a good dancer he was, as he had won many dance marathons in high school.

Dinner went by quickly and Tom found it strange that Chris still hadn’t shown up. The Australian was the bride’s best friend and would stand in for her father during the ceremony. Tom didn’t worry, since it didn’t seem to bother anyone else, not even the bride.

The evening well on its way in the large cabin, Tom danced his heart’s content with anyone willing to battle it out with him, until a cold wind gust came in, bringing Chris along.

His long blond hair was covered in snow, his cheeks red with efforts. “You are not going to like what I have to tell you,” he said, ruffling his hair.

Within minutes, all the guests were in the know that a major storm had swerved from its path, coming from the west, and would hit the mountain head on; it was a blizzard in the making. Quickly, the lodge personnel put the emergency plan in motion; every guest was to return to their cabin and stay until the storm had passed. There was food in every fridge for a week, first aid kits stored in a cupboard, and radios to stay in touch, should the phone lines go down.

Not a soul protested and everyone headed to their respective cabins. The hotel management reassured the bride and groom that no extra would be charged for a longer stay; the inclement weather was no one’s fault. After quick goodbyes, Tom made his way to his cabin, followed by Chris. They secured the locks on the doors, barricaded the smaller windows that were facing the wind, then Chris lit a fire while Tom inspected the fridge. “There’s enough to feed an army,” he pointed out.

Chris came around, scratching his head. “Uh...good, mate,” he responded.

Tom glanced at him, then loosened his tie. “You got here in the nick of time,” he observed, heading to the bar.

“Yeah...I paid the driver double,” he said. “Otherwise, it was a night at the airport. After so long on a plane, I didn’t feel like it.”

“Oh? Were you in Australia again?”

The blond man nodded. “My parents moved back after my brothers and I were done with college. They missed the sun, didn’t enjoy the British rain anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Tom replied. He started to pour himself a drink but opted for tea instead, knowing the night would be cold. He ignored Chris and went to settle in front of the fireplace, watching the flames crackling. _Ugh...hours stuck in silence with_ him _is not what I planned for this trip!_ he thought. He heard the man coming close, sitting on the other leather chair with a drink in his hand.

Clearing his throat, Chris ran his fingers in his long blond hair. “Tom, I...er...I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” I haven’t seen you in years. What possibly could you apologize for?” Tom asked mockingly.

“I was horrible to you in high school, Tom, and it’s been gnawing at me all this time,” Chris said in a low voice. “I wasn’t happy and took it out on you.”

Tom snorted. “Not happy? You were worshipped on and off the field. Stop it with the bullshit! I’m not fifteen anymore!” he exclaimed.

The muscular man shifted, sitting back, staring into the fire. “All lies,” he whispered. He looked up at Tom. “I lived a lie for a long time, mate. Too long.”

The British man raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? How’s that?” he asked, feigning interest.

“I’m gay, Tom.”

The words resonated in the cabin; they were not at _all_ what Tom expected to hear. He turned to Chris, wide-eyed. “Pardon?”

The blond giant laughed. “You heard right,” he said, then took a sip. “It took me years to come to terms with it. I think I picked on you because I was jealous that you were so open and happy with it.”

“Happy with it?” Tom exclaimed. “Happy with...seriously? You think I…” he took a deep breath, calming himself. “I’m done with this, you can go fuck yourself,” he growled.

Chris’ shoulders slumped. “Well...at least, someone would.”

Frowning, Tom glared at Chris. “What now? Are you telling me you don’t get laid? _You?_ The blond giant with the biggest biceps around?” Tom laughed heartily...until he noticed Chris was blushing and gritting his teeth. Clearing his throat, Tom glanced at the man. “You’re serious?”

The Aussie nodded. “Couldn’t be any more than this. And I haven’t told anyone else...I’ve just stayed…”

“Celibate? But...look at you! Any woman...er...man would be crazy not to want you!” Tom shifted fully, looking at Chris.

“It’s me, Tom. I took so long in coming out, and even that, I haven’t come out to many people, only close friends, and family. I just...I don’t know how to...how I should…”

Waving his hand, Tom shook his hand. “Enough. That’s none of my business,” he said with a sigh. “Thank you for your apology, I appreciate it and....I forgive you.” He stood heading to the kitchen to wash his mug.

Fishing out his nightwear, he went to the bathroom and readied himself for the night. When he got out, he saw Chris still hadn’t moved from the chair in front of the fire. Tom had no desire to get into the man’s sexuality. His apology was heartfelt, Tom knew that, but he’d had enough of dealing with his own sexuality issues over the years. He slipped under the covers, sighing.

Outside, the wind was now howling and Tom could hear tree branches tapping violently hitting the cabin. He didn’t worry, though, knowing Canadians were known for their resistant constructions with such weather. Soon, he drifted to sleep.

            ~~~

A loud crash woke Tom up and he sat upright in his bed.  A glacial wind came in the room and he saw Chris sitting up just as fast. “What was that?” Tom asked.

Chris shrugged and they both slipped out of bed. Tom went ahead to the living room and saw the cabin door wide open, snow piling up at the door. He hurried to grab it, pushing it closed. But the wind had already done its damage and he had to push out the snow with his bare foot.

“No! Don’t do that, you’ll get frostbite!” Chris shouted. He rushed to the fireplace and grabbed the small iron shovel, then scooped the snow back out, while Tom pushed the door closed.

“How in the hell did that happen?” Tom panted, leaning on the door. “We locked everything when we came in!”

Scratching his head, Chris scrunched his nose. “That’s my fault. I opened the door to get a bit of snow to snuff out the fire. I forgot to lock it, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” Tom growled. He rushed to the bathroom to wipe his feet of the snow, rubbing them to get his circulation going. “What a moron!” he grumbled.

“I’m really sorry, mate. I was tired, I didn’t think.” Chris leaned on the doorframe. “I’m doing everything all wrong.”

Sighing, Tom rubbed his face. “It’s alright, I’m not frostbitten.” He folded the towel he’d used and looked at Chris. “I’m sorry, man. I just...seeing you here, it brought back a lot of memories, not ones I felt like going back to,” he explained. He stood and exited the bathroom, his arm brushing against Chris’. “How about another drink before bed?” He laughed when he looked outside. “Well, another drink in this godforsaken weather. We’re stuck here for a while!”

“Sure, I’d like that.” Chris followed Tom to the bar. “You said you took my apology. Did you mean it?”

“Yeah, I did,” Tom said, pouring two whiskeys. “I’m over it, really. I have a great life.” He handed a crystal glass to Chris. “Besides that... _issue_ , how is your life?”

His large hand closing on the glass, Chris smiled. “Good! After high school, I went on a football scholarship but shot my knee during a game two years into it. I changed my schooling and became an instructor. It’s even more fulfilling to help kids attain their goals,” he explained.

A wind gust made the cabin creek and the men looked at each other. Tom smiled. “I suddenly miss the rain in London!”

Chris laughed heartily. “But it’s nice to see new things. Did you take in that view up top? It was amazing!”

“Absolutely fantastic!” Tom replied after taking a sip. “They chose their venue nicely. It made everyone get out of their routine.”

“But I doubt anyone expected to weather a storm like this, not even the newlyweds...who probably won’t be wedded tomorrow!”

Tom nodded. “Yeah, not happening.”

There was an odd silence between the two as they took sips. Tom hissed, then moved to the fireplace, shivering. “Getting cold in here,” he said softly.

“Not to sound cliché but...we could...er...keep warm together?” Chris replied, his voice wavering.

As still as a statue, Tom took a deep breath. “Seriously, Chris?”

The blond giant cleared his throat. “Sorry, I just...I’m not good at this, Tom. And I feel like a prize idiot. I was always surrounded by beautiful women, but none of them interested me. The sex was boring,” he explained as he followed Tom in the main room. “Now that I’ve...come out and decided to be true to myself, I’m at loss for words. I don’t know how to flirt, it’s like I’m a horny teenager all over again,” he added with a smile.

Tom took another sip, letting the alcohol roll on his tongue. He could see Chris was genuine and felt the Australian was uneasy. It was only then Tom truly admitted to himself that all these years when he thought of Chris, he didn’t only think about the bullying, but how much he hated himself for having a crush on his tormentor. _Now is my chance to move on...but to help him too._ “How poetic,” he mumbled.

“What?” Chris asked, coming closer.

Finishing his glass, Tom looked at Chris. “Were you expecting to sleep with the groomsman?” he asked in all seriousness.

His face flushing, Chris opened his mouth, only to close it. He blinked, then ran his hand through his blond hair. “I...I...I…”

Tom closed the gap between them and sized up Chris. “Kiss me.” When Chris didn’t move, Tom leaned in, pressing his lips on Chris’; he could taste the whiskey on his tongue. Cupping his cheek, he kissed him slowly, letting Chris adjust to this new reality.

The need for air made Tom pull back. “Am I to be your instructor, Chris?”

“If...if....if you’d like,” Chris stammered.

Trailing his fingers down the man’s arm, Tom took Chris’ hand. “Come, I’m cold here and the bed will be cozier than the carpet,” he said lightly, wanting Chris to feel comfortable. “I have condoms and lube,” he added, turning as they reached his bed. “But if you want to stop, at any time, we can.”

Chris nodded, biting his lip. He lunged forward and kissed Tom roughly. He cupped Tom’s neck and brought him forward, splaying his hand on his back. Chris pushed his tongue in, teasing Tom’s, humming on his lips. With a grunt, he finally pulled back, frowning when he saw Tom laugh. “What?”

“You might be new to this, Chris, but kissing it definitely not an issue.” Tom broke away from their embrace and went into his toiletry bag, getting the necessary items. When he turned back to Chris, he saw him shifting from one foot to the other. “Take a breath, sit down, we’ll go through the mechanics,” Tom said.

He didn’t want to laugh but felt like a sex ed teacher instead of a Literature professor. He took off his t-shirt, then sat beside Chris, his hands open. “You know how to use condoms, I presume?”

The look Chris gave him was one of annoyance. “Come on, mate, I’m not twelve.”

“Simply making sure!” Tom smiled and lifted the lube bottle. “ _This_...I will be adamant about this. Use more than you think you need. There will _never_ be too much lube.”

Nodding, Chris took the bottle. “Yeah, I already use it when I...you know…”

A sigh escaped Tom’s lips. “When you wank, Chris. If you can do it, you can say it.”

“Fine! I masturbate, Tom! Every fucking day!” Chris growled. He went to get up but was pulled back, Tom grabbing his t-shirt.

“Woah there, calm down,” Tom pleaded. He moved in and kissed Chris in an attempt to appease him. The response he got was a good one so he trailed his hand along the Australian’s muscular chest, inching his t-shirt up.

Chris pulled back and took off his shirt, a faint blush on his sun-kissed cheeks. “I’ve been sucked off a few times,” he admitted in a low voice. “But it never went any further. They kept saying I was really big, that they feared I’d hurt them,” he whispered.

Tom was surprised by this new admission and not at the same time. _He_ is _quite the mountain of muscles_ , he thought. He took in a deep breath and smiled. “Then we’ll go slowly. I’m not telling you no, but you have to understand that it’s a...delicate…”

“Hole...it’s a delicate hole!” Chris said, a smile etching on his lips. “I get that. I just...want a chance to know what it feels like.”

“And can you take what you give?” Tom asked.

Blinking rapidly, Chris stared for a moment. “I can try,” he replied softly. He stood up and removed his pajamas, revealing a raging hard on. He looked at it, then at Tom. “I...sorry...I…”

Grinning, Tom shook his head. “It’s quite flattering, actually!” He removed his shorts, and also revealed his erection. He smiled seeing Chris’ reaction. “Are you surprised? I’ve had a crush on you since I was fifteen years old. I hated you but hated myself even more for liking you. How things change,” he commented, humming. He beckoned Chris over. “You said you’ve been sucked, but have you ever done it yourself?”

Shaking his head, Chris stepped closer, kneeling before Tom. “No, it seems I commanded respect...or so I was told. It was always me who got the candy!” he said with a coy smile. “But like I said, I should...learn!” He settled himself between Tom’s legs and leaned in. “And also...I know what I like. Perhaps I should do that?” he asked.

With a nod, Tom gripped the bedding, unsure of what was coming. _If he bites me, I just might throw him out in the storm._ Instead, he shuddered when Chris licked the head of his cock. He looked down to see the blond man sucking his tip gently before he went down slowly. “Oh fuck!” he gasped.

Letting him out with a wet pop, Chris looked at him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No! Fuck no! Just...keep going!” Tom said, shivering. He watched as Chris took him in his mouth again, bobbing slowly. _He might never have sucked but if this is what he likes, the man has taste._ He had to hold himself back from bucking up, not wanting to choke him.

The hotness of his mouth and the amount of saliva Chris used to coat Tom’s cock made the British man’s toes curl. He put his hand on Chris’ head, his fingers flexing in blond hair. He didn’t want to tug it in case it startled Chris; for no reason did Tom want him to stop. “So good, Chris, yes!” he moaned. “You...you don’t have to swallow if...AH! If you don’t want to swallow…” Tom’s head leaned back when Chris swallowed around him. “Fuck! For a newbie, you sure are talented,” he said under his breath.

Wrapping his hand at the base of Tom’s shaft, Chris bobbed faster, his hand following his mouth. He moved back just in time when Tom climaxed, shooting his load high up. Chris stroke him until there was nothing left, biting his lip. “Was that alright, mate?” he asked softly.

Growling, Tom wrapped his hand around the back of Chris’ neck and pulled him close, kissing him. He could taste himself on the Australian’s lips; he didn’t dislike it. When air became an issue, Tom looked at Chris. “Now, I need you to listen carefully. I know we talked about lube earlier, but…” He reached and tapped Chris’ pucker, leaning into his ear, “This is quite a sensitive and delicate spot, you have to be gentle at first, otherwise, you can do a lot of damage...especially with your size.”

Nodding with a shy smile, Chris lifted up and sat on the bed. “I thought you would do it to me…” he said in a low voice.

“Is that what you want?” Tom asked, grabbing the lube. He motioned for Chris to lay down while he poured a dollop of lubricant on his fingers.

While he moved, Chris swallowed hard, shaking almost, watching Tom’s every move. “Just...go...slowly?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

Tom nodded. “Just like _I_ told _you_ to do.” He knelt on the bed and looked at Chris; it was obvious the man was terrified, his face pale. Tom sat back on his heels. “We’re not doing this,” he said softly.

Chris was prompt to sit up. “Why not? Did I do something wrong?”

The deer in the headlights look in his eyes made Tom smile, but also recognize the same fear he’d had his first time. “No, Chris, you didn’t do anything wrong, but I can see you’re more than just nervous, you’re terrified. It’s...how do I put this…” Tom sighed. “Letting go and being the one that’s topped is not always easy, even for someone used to sex. But for someone like you who’s never even topped a man, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Perhaps we could start by you topping me, so I can guide you.”

The blond man nodded. “Yeah, I can..you...y-you can guide me. I’ll f-follow whatever instruction you give me.”

“Alright, get up here, let me lay down,” Tom said, reaching for tissues to wipe his fingers. While Chris moved, he wondered if he was doing the right thing, especially seeing who he was doing this with. _But someone taught me...it’s better I teach him than he gets a bad experience and regrets it,_ he thought. He flopped on his back and groaned. _My big heart will be my downfall._

He looked up at his high school tormentor/crush, the only light coming from the fireplace shining on Chris’ skin, and almost laughed. “Could this be any more cliché? Sex by the fireplace?”

A small snort escaped Chris’ lips and he laughed. “I remember a few nights with girls while their parents were g…” He stopped, frowning. “Sorry about that!”

“Chris, would you just relax? If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here. And I don’t care how many women you fucked. From what I gather, they don’t matter, right?”

The Australian shook his head. “No...not now that I’ve found what makes me happy.” He leaned over and braced an arm by Tom’s side. “Does it have to be so mechanical, though? I’m not a child learning to tie his shoelaces!”

Tom laughed. “Fair enough!” He cupped Chris’ cheek and lifted slightly to kiss him, one arm bracing around the muscular shoulders.

Their tongues met, swirling around while the two men breathed slowly, while Chris’ hand ran down Tom’s chest, then his hip. He grabbed the British’ leg and lifted it slightly, opening him up. “Not that different than with a woman, you know!” he whispered, grinning when he pulled back. “I still have to spread you wide!”

“Seriously? You’re a moron!” Tom snorted. Still, there was a grin on his face and he liked this atmosphere better than the uncomfortable one they were heading toward.

He shifted his hips and laid both feet flat on the bed. He didn’t have to tell Chris to use lube, the man reaching for the bottle. But he didn’t get any out, instead shuffling down to level his face with Tom’s cock.

“W-What are you doing? I...you already…AH!” He hitched a breath when Chris lifted his semi-erect shaft up to lick underneath; he went on to his sac, only to run his tongue over his pucker.

“FUCK!” Tom gripped the bedding and buried his head in the pillows. “I wasn’t...you didn’t….sweet fucking chr…” There was no word to describe the hotness of Chris’ tongue on his back hole or the feeling it brought him.

Chris licked slowly, wiggling his tongue once in a while, then used his hands to spread Tom’s cheeks wider to fuck him with his tongue. Almost embarrassed by the squeaky sounds coming out of him, Tom tried to muffle himself with his hand while digging his fingers in the bedding. He could feel his cock hardening again, faster than it ever had. No lover he’d had in the past had ever done this to him, too shy or disgusted by the gesture. He didn’t know what possessed Chris to do it but he didn’t care, nor did he want him to stop.

Undulating for him, Tom felt Chris’ tongue wetting his hole but didn’t even notice the man pumping lube on his fingers. He gasped when he felt a lubed finger pushing on his pucker and looked down. Chris was grinning like he had found a prize. “I’m guessing this attention was to your liking, _coach_?” he asked proudly while pumping his finger slowly.

“Fuck, yes!” Tom cried out, lifting his hips and clenching around the finger. “Add another!”

“Already? Are you sure?”

“DO IT!” Tom growled and stared at Chris, his pupils blown with lust. “I haven’t gotten laid in months, so just do it!”

The command was quickly understood and Chris pressed another finger in, even adding lube. He pumped slowly, his gaze locked on Tom’s. “Is this good?”

Shuddering, Tom nodded. “So much, yes! One day, when you’re ready, you’ll let someone do that to you so you’ll know,” he replied, his voice a whisper. He concentrated on how he felt, getting lost in Chris’ electric blue eyes. All at once, the love and hate flooded him, mingling together, making him clench around Chris’ fingers.

Tom sat up suddenly, pushed Chris away, then flipped onto his hands and knees. “You don’t need me to show you anything, it seems,” he said under his breath. He grabbed a condom on the table, almost throwing it at the man. “Hurry!”

Blinking at first, then smiling, Chris ripped the foil package open and rolled down the condom. He didn’t have to be told to add more lube, coating his sheathed cock then stroking it. He lifted to his knees, caressing Tom’s ass cheek. “I’ll be gentle,” he said mockingly.

Looking back while holding a laugh, Tom bent forward. “That would be nice, yes! Don’t get me wrong, I want this, but that monster you have there, I...nnnngh!” He groaned and pressed his forehead on the pillow, trying to relax. The intrusion was intense, more than he’d anticipated. _Perhaps I rushed this a bit!_ he thought. He whined softly, then bit the pillow while Chris pushed in.

The blond noticed Tom was tensing, his body speaking the words he was holding back. “Tom, I can stop!”

“Don’t you dare!” Tom breathed out. “Just go slowly!”

Nodding, Chris kept kneading Tom’s ass as he seated himself, then ran his fingers along his spine to wrap his arm at the base of Tom’s neck. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Tom groaned. He felt his cock twitch, his body tense, the pain mixed with pleasure. He took a few deep breaths then reached back to put his hand on Chris’ hand to signal to him he was ready. He moved his hips in time with the Australian, taking him slow and deep.

The moans coming out of their mouths were loud and were fortunately covered by the howling wind and the roaring fire in the hearth. Chris thrust slowly, angling himself, and pushed deep, while Tom’s breath became ragged. He grabbed Chris’ hand and ran it across his abs, then lifted up to press his back against the blond’s muscular chest. Pushing the robust hand down, Tom wrapped it at the base of his cock. “I...I like being toyed with like this,” he said under his breath, wrapping his hand over and stroking slowly.

Obeying, Chris tightened his hand on Tom’s shaft as he stroked and nuzzled his neck while still undulating his hips, burying himself deep inside Tom. He nipped his shoulder, licking the small love bites he was leaving. “Is this good?” he asked softly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tom gasped when Chris hit his spot. “Harder...harder and it’ll be even better!”

“Really?” Chris asked. He didn’t wait for an answer, pulling back and snapping his hips. He groaned loudly while Tom cried out.

“Fuck, yes, again!” Tom forced Chris to stroke him faster, tightening at the head, and he clenched around the fat cock splitting him wide. He didn’t have that many lovers in his life but none this responsive to what _he_ enjoyed. _Perhaps I_ am _the instructor!_ he told himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a particularly rough thrust, Chris hitting his spot.

Reaching back, Tom gripped Chris’ long hair and tugged it. “Fuck me harder, HARDER!” he shouted. Before he had time to ask again, Chris had released his grip on his shaft and pushed him down, following with his hard body.

He thrust deep, holding Tom down with a hand between his shoulder blades. His hips were like a wave, moving in a swift motion. He shuddered and groaned. “Tom, I can’t hold back much longer!” he growled.

“M-me neither!” Tom whined in the pillow. When Chris pulled back, Tom lifted his hips just enough to be able to grip his own cock. He stroke it hard and fast, clenching around Chris’ shaft. “AH! FUCK!” He didn’t even warn Chris, his hot sticky come filling his hand and splattering on the bed.

His body rocked by the godlike man fucking him, Tom grit his teeth, taking the thrusts, moaning when he felt Chris’ shaft pulsing inside him as he climaxed. The Australian roared his release, burying himself balls deep. He collapsed over Tom, holding himself up only by his braced forearms, his cock deeply embedded inside Tom. He huffed and moaned, then licked the back of Tom’s neck. “Was this a good enough effort, coach?” he whispered teasingly.

Tom smiled, then laughed. “A valiant one...but perhaps there’s more to teach you,” he said as he glanced out the window.

It was covered in snow, and the men couldn’t see the next lodge anymore. “I think we’re stuck in here for a while,” Tom said.

“Plenty of time for lessons,” Chris responded in a whisper. He pulled out of Tom and flopped to his side, smiling. “I’ll make us a snack and we’ll go for another round?” he asked.

Rolling onto his back with a soft hiss, Tom nodded. “Yeah...but you’re getting it this time…” he whispered. He looked at Chris, seeing him blush. “Don’t worry, I’ll be _gentle_.”


End file.
